


do you? have all you need.

by aspenxlor



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Piggy back ride, angst but just a little bit, grizz and eden, imagining future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspenxlor/pseuds/aspenxlor
Summary: Grizz can't stop imagining his future with Sambut he soon realizes he doesn't have to imagine anymore
Relationships: Sam Eliot & Gareth "Grizz" Visser, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	do you? have all you need.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you couldn't tell bold is when they're just signing, otherwise, they're signing while they talk.
> 
> ok enjoy!

_“Why is she bleeding?”_

Grizz couldn’t get the image of Allie and Will getting dragged away by Lexi and Sam’s psychopath brother.

_Sam._

The boy Grizz couldn’t get out of his head for the past week and a half. That beautiful boy with gorgeous eyes that were bluer than the ocean. The boy who was having a baby, Grizz had to remind himself. But that didn’t stop Grizz from thinking about the future they could have had together, the future they could maybe even still have. A future of gardening together, twisting and pulling carrots and talking for endless hours. A future where they could just be happy together and go to the library and read together. A library and a garden..that brought up another memory of that special red-headed boy who Grizz couldn’t shake from his thoughts.

_“Do you?”_

_“Do I what?”_

_“Have all you need”_

_“Almost..”_

They could just be reading together in the woods and eating their carrots or Grizz would be learning more sign language or-

Grizz’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He stood up off the couch and threw the pillow that had previously been in his lap on the floor; he’d pick it up later. He took the 10 steps over to the door and opened it. Grizz’s eyes shot open when none other than the boy occupying his thoughts was standing outside his door. “Sam..um do you..want to come in or something?” god why is Grizz so awkward around this boy. This stupid, adorable, perfect..

“Uh sure,” Grizz snaps out of it as Sam responds. He steps out of the way and gestures into the house. Grizz was lucky enough that as a member of the guard he had a house to himself. He didn’t know how much longer that would be in play, because there was no way in hell that Grizz would still be apart of the guard, or whatever they were now that they were practically worshiping the ground Harry and Lexi walked on.

“So..how are you?” Grizz asked and signed, in ASL this time, because of course, he’d been practicing. Sam smiled at his signing.

“Good I guess, tired,” Sam shrugged. That reminded Grizz of what he had been thinking about earlier, the baby. _Sam’s_ baby.

“Right, uh how’s the baby?” Grizz asked.

“It’s a girl,” He responded, “Eden”

“That’s a pretty name,” Grizz couldn’t help but smile, “fitting too...and how’s _Becca_ ” he sort of spat out her name. He knew it wasn’t her fault. She obviously didn’t want a kid. Buz Grizz was still hurt.

“Grizz I-” Sam started apologetically.

“It’s fine, Sam. I hope you two have a _wonderful_ life together. And Eden too.”

No, that’s-”

“Did you even tell her about us?” Sam was cut off again, “because if you haven’t, don’t. There's no point in causing her even more stress. She doesn’t need to think this was her fault or anything because it wasn’t. Let her keep on thinking you guys are some happy couple and nothing needs to happen between us ever again. Go, Sam, you can go live,” Grizz’s vision started to blur from the tears welling up in his eyes, he was signing as much as he knew, “We’ll just forget about it and you can go play house with your new family. I’ll stay out of your way and no one will ever need to know what happened between us. We can just pretend. I’m pretty sure you can recall I’m a pretty good actor, I pretended to be straight for 17 years and apparently I was convincing enough to fool you.”

“Grizz!”

“How could you not notice? Did you not see me staring at you from across the classroom? Or being a little too interested when you gave a presentation about the fucking economy of Iceland? Or my gaze always drifting to you in the lunchroom? How did you never see me?” The tears were falling at this point, “I was fucking in love with you and you couldn’t so much as look at me?!”

“Gareth!” His real name got Grizz’s attention.

“The baby’s not mine.”

“What..”

“I never slept with Becca, Eden isn’t my daughter,” Sam tried to explain.

“What do you mean..but you told me-” Grizz tried to comprehend what he was hearing.

“She..even I don’t know who the real father is. I think Becca had some random hookup or something and she told me she doesn’t want to be known is the ‘sluty girl who got pregnant’, so I told her I would be the baby’s father and make her agree, but when she saw me looking at you after you got back, she could see that something had happened and she told me to tell you. I’m so so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but it wasn’t my secret to tell and I just couldn’t betray Becca’s trust.” Sam explained while signing. Grizz was pretty proud of himself that he understood most of it.

“Okay..um fuck..I’m so fucking sorry Sam, I shouldn’t have said those things about you and Becca. I’m a dick.” Grizz said. Sam shook his head and went up on his tiptoes to throw his arms around Grizz’s shoulders and pull him into a tight hug. It took Grizz a second to respond, but when he did, he grabbed Sam’s waist, pulling him even closer. “ **I’m sorry**.”

Sam eventually pulled away, “Of course I noticed you. Maybe not the fact that you were into me but, I went to every single football game this year. By the way, I fucking hate football, but I went anyway to see a certain #15 score the winning touchdown or whatever the fuck you did, I really don’t understand football at all but...I went to every game for you,” Sam brought his hard up to Grizz’s cheek to wipe away a tear, “I would stare at the back of your head every day just imagining what it would feel like to run my fingers through your hair, to the point where Becca had to wave her hand in front of my face for me to pay attention at all. I noticed you in the lunchroom laughing your ass off at some stupid remark Luke or Jason made, but most of all, I noticed you in English. I noticed the way you chose your words carefully, you make sure they fit what you were trying to say perfectly, and every time you read something out loud you read it with emotion like you actually cared. So don’t you ever say I didn’t notice you because I promise you I spent my days imagining my future with the straight football player who I was stupidly falling in love with.”

Sam’s hand was still on Grizz’s cheek, and as soon and Sam finished talking, Grizz leaned down to close the gap between them and kiss Sam for the first time in what felt like an eternity. This was different from their last kiss, that one had felt like a goodbye, whereas this felt like a whole new beginning and a promise. They broke apart both smiling like idiots. “I want to be with you Grizz. I care about you, so much, I really do but...I’m still going to be Eden’s dad. Even though I might not be her biological father, I’m still going to be the father figure in her life because I promised Becca and I can’t go back on that promise. She gave me an out and I didn’t take it so I need to be all in with her, but I want to be all in with us too.”

Grizz took a deep breath, “I want to be there for Eden too. I want to help her learn and grow in this new universe or wherever the fuck we are and I don’t ever want to leave your side ever again.” Now Sam was crying too, happy tears. “You and Becca won’t be alone I promise. I’m gonna protect you guys no matter what. I swear to god if Campbell tries to so much as to touch you, I will-”

Sam put his hand on Grizz’s chest, stopping him. “You’re cute when you’re overprotective.”

Grizz folded his arms and tried to look angry, failing miserably, “I am not.”

Sam was smiling up at him “Yes you are,” he teased. He jumped up and gave Grizz a quick peck on the cheek. “Do you want to meet Eden?” he asked cautiously.

Grizz couldn’t suppress his smile any longer, “ **Yes** ” he signed.

“ **Let’s go** ,” Sam took his hand and dragged him out of the house. They were about halfway to Becca’s when Sam stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Grizz raised an eyebrow, visibly confused. “Stay,” Sam said and walked behind him. He put his hands on Grizz’s shoulders and jumped. Grizz instinctively put his hands under Sam’s thighs to hold him up. “Perfect,” Sam whispered into his ear. They got to Sam and Becca’s house and Grizz stopped them at the door and dropped Sam.

“Are you sure about this, Sam? I mean Becca just had the baby and I don’t want to intrude and we can just come back later.”

“Babe,” Sam stopped him, “you’re rambling, it will be fine okay? Trust me.”

Grizz started smirking.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Did you..did you just call me ‘babe’?” Grizz’s face broke out into a full smile. Sam started blushing like crazy.

“Sorry, I wasn’t’-”

“No...its cute.” Grizz brought his hand up and squished Sam’s face making his lips scrunch together and kissed him. “Let’s do this.”

Becca was sitting in the living room holding Eden. “Hey Sam can you- oh hi Grizz,” she was smirking.

“Hey, Becs, Griz wanted to,” Grizz lightly elbowed Sam in the side, “ _I_ wanted Grizz to meet Eden.” He looked over at Grizz, “ **better**?” He signed.

“ **Yup** ,” Grizz nodded and smiled like a dork.

“Okay, Grizz come here,” Becca prompted Grizz to take a deep breath and he started walking over to the couch where Becca was sitting. “Sit down.” He slowly lowered himself onto the couch. “It’s okay Grizz she doesn’t bite,” Becca laughed and held her arms out and handed Eden to Grizz. He let out a shaky breath and looked down at Eden.

“Holy shit.”

“Don’t swear around the baby Grizz,” Becca said.

“Shit right. Fuck! Sorry!!” Grizz tried he really did, “She’s just...woah.”

“It’s crazy right?” Becca smiled, recalling the first time she held Eden, it felt like she was holding a baby alien, but also like a piece of her had always been missing and now she was whole.

She leaned over to Sam, “ **So I’m guessing you told him?** ” she signed.

“ **Yeah..yeah I did**.” Sam couldn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend. He could see their future clear as day, parenting Eden, gardening together and reading together in the library and they would. They would have all they need.

**Author's Note:**

> my girlfriend started talking about sam and grizz gardening and reading together and being dads to Eden so this was born.
> 
> also this is my first grizzam fanfic lmk if you want to see more
> 
> I live off of kudos and comments


End file.
